


Knitting

by Nocty



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: College Teacher x student JP Au, M/M, fuck it, idk man, this was like 2 years old and I never uploaded it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocty/pseuds/Nocty
Summary: Professor Alex and student JP from like 2 years ago LMAO- one-shot written spur of the moment probably ooc I think?Last edited November 26, 2017 was what my doc said.
Relationships: Alex/JP
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Knitting

“Alex, what are you doing?”

“Knitting.”

The boy’s green eyes were wide as he looked up a little incredulously at his professor and watched as the orange-haired man worked the needle back and forth quickly and precisely through their slender, pale fingers.

“I didn’t know you knitted, plushies and knits, what’s next? Tea ceremony?” The boy teased at his overly capable boyfriend, it should be illegal for someone to be good at so many things at once AND be hot as hell. It earned him a small scoff from the man as they simply ignored him and went back to work.

“What are you knitting?” JP wandered over and put his head on the man’s lap and looked up at pattern.

“...” Apparently Alex didn’t feel like responding. The boy pouted a little -- he liked having Alex’s attention, and well, he’s losing to a piece of fabric right now. 

“Heeeyyy.” He pawed at the man’s arm, trying to get the other’s attention but only succeeding in annoying the man as they very gently smacked their hand off and went back to work, leaving the boy miffed and lying there.

“Fine then. Be that way.” JP huffed and rolled so the back of his head faced Alex while lying on the man’s lap as he pretended to sleep. Alex could be so frustrating, why wouldn’t they tell him what it was for? It bothered JP more than a little, but saying it outloud to the man would be...embarrassing. How would he downplay being jealous of a piece of knitting work? 

It’ll just be for a bit, right? And the man will lose interest?

As it turned out, unsurprisingly it wasn’t like Alex to lose interest in something and leave it half complete. For the next few days JP could only stare as Alex worked on the knitting, barely paying attention to the needy boy as they worked quickly.He tried to distract himself with his phone or computer, but to no avail. Having so little attention from his boyfriend sucked, a lot. And having that continue for so many days in a row had JP’s mood at an all time low, even hacking lost its appeal as he sat beside Alex every day at home, pretending to work but looking over often to see the knitting slowly come closer to completion day by day.

The boy never really figured out who or what the knitting was for until one particularly cold morning later that week, when Alex picked him up from his house and as they were getting out of the car at school, handed him a small box.

“...Wasn’t this the thing you were working on?” The boy opened it curiously and upon seeing the content, looked up at the man who tried to feign disinterest. It was a cute scarf, and as expected of Alex, quite delicately made as well.

“It’s almost winter, and I don’t think you ever had a scarf.” The man looked to the side as his face turned slightly pink, he was never good with gifting. “It was just a spur of the moment thing anyway.”

The way JP looked at him was embarrassing him and he was already regretting this.

“Hehe…” The boy grinned, unable to conceal his own happiness. He was rather annoyed at how much attention the other had been giving to the scarf and more than once worried about exactly who it was for. Turns out...well…He took the scarf to his face and nuzzled against it, it was soft and warm, just like his awkward boyfriend. Eagerly wrapping it around his neck he looked up and smiled giddily at the man.

“How do I look?” JP asked, well, even if Alex said it looked terrible he’ll still wear it.

“Fine.” As expected, getting a compliment out of Alex is near impossible, even if it was something Alex himself made. JP grinned again and crashed forward, right into the arms of the surprised stoic man.

“Thank you, I’ll treasure it, promise.” He nuzzled into the other’s chest and felt the other’s heartbeat speed up, though their face betrayed none of their shyness save for a slight pink dusting on the tip of their ear.

“Don’t have to. It was just something small anyway.” It was very like Alex to try to undersell something to try to save his own embarrassment, but JP was used to it and did not buy it in the least.

“If you say so.” He leaned up and pecked a small kiss on his professor before running off. “Com’on, we’ll be late for class.”

“Rare to see you eager.”

“Well…” JP grinned but said nothing as he raced off to his Russian class. 

No one would know, but why wouldn’t he be eager to show off the scarf his lovely boyfriend made him?


End file.
